


That one hug..

by StrongheartMaid



Category: Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, The Sword in the Stone (1963), princess starla and the jewel riders
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongheartMaid/pseuds/StrongheartMaid
Summary: Gwen and her magical unicorn, Sunstar, discuss a recent encounter with a certain Prince of Arden Forest..





	That one hug..

_So..._ Sunstar began as she lazily walked alongside Gwen. It was a rare moment of quiet in between the festivities now that the kingdom was once more safe and Merlin was once more back in the kingdom where he belonged. [Of course, she still wondered what Bermuda was..]

"Hmm..?" Gwen answered, a dopey smile on her face as she was still on a high from achieving the impossible.

_That one hug between you and Ian.._

Gwen's cheeks went several shades darker than her favorite color.

_So, you two /are/ serious_

"And I can't believe we're having this conversation," Gwen groaned, burying her face in her hands.

_What? He is cute_

That only made Gwen's cheeks burn brighter. "I know," she said. "I just.."

Sunstar gently butted Gwen's hand with her nose. _Things will work out, Princess. You'll see_

"I hope so.." Gwen said quietly. "I hope so.."

**Author's Note:**

> fluff


End file.
